No good in Goodbye
by its a story of love
Summary: A collection of drabbles in which Regina says goodbye to those who have meant the most to her. I'm sorry (But not all of them are really sad. Just most of them) Also a collection of ships- including stable queen, dragon queen, outlaw queen, swan queen and regal believer. The A/N in each chapter will state what ship(s) are present in that chapter :)


**Daniel will always hold a special place in Regina's heart.**

 **A huge thank you to Ayla (lanasevilpanda) for taking a look at this for me. All mistakes belong to me.**

 **Don't own characters. Enjoy x**

She remembers the first time she saw Daniel, it had been on her 14th birthday. Her father, much to her mother's dismay had bought her a horse, a chestnut stallion. It was the most beautiful animal Regina had ever seen. She smiled at her papa, thanking him for such a wonderful gift. He simply nodded and reminded her she needed to be changed in time for dinner.

Mounting the horse Regina marvelled once again at the fact that this was hers. Hers. Not her father's. Not her mother's . Hers.

Deciding that it was not wise to try and do too much today, dinner was only two hours away and she would have to bathe and change before then lest risk her mother threatening to reduce her time with Rocicante, Regina led her horse to the yard and walked around with it, gaining the horse's trust, learning it's movements.

Minutes slipped into hours, it truly is a wonder how fast time flies when you are enjoying yourself. In her rush to unsaddle Rocicante she got into quite a jumble.

"Miss Regina may I help you? It seems you have got yourself into quite a pickle"

"I would be very grateful my parents will be expecting me soon. I must apologise for my ignorance, I do not know your name"

Daniel set to work removing the reins and laughed slightly before replying "It is my job miss to help. My name is Daniel but you do not need to apologise for your ignorance, I'm a simple stable boy so there is no reason for you to know my name. "

"Well thank you Daniel, but you are not just a stable boy, you are more of a gentleman than many that claim to be"

They both shared a laugh at that before Regina hurried off, back to the castle.

Regina made an effort to visit the stables every day, it was the one part of the day where she could be free. Where she felt like herself. She tried to ignore the way her stomach would flutter when she saw Daniel waiting for her. Would deny that her smile brightened when he greeted her. They were friends, to be more was too dangerous.

Daniel taught her to love, not without fear, but despite it. They knew that at any moment they could be discovered but willed themselves not to care. Instead they would share stories, Regina's of the stifling life in the palace, Daniel would share stories of his family. Some days they would sneak to the village, Regina would wait on the edge, she couldn't risk being seen. Daniel would return with food and they would enjoy a picnic in the woods.

It had been a particularly bad day. Her mother was growing suspicious. Regina, now 18, was tired of being treated like a puppet. She did not ask for this life. She did not want it. Riches, Titles, Tiaras be damned it meant nothing if she wasn't happy. She didn't even bother placating her mother, just stormed out, to the one person who could convince her she was strong that she wasn't broken. Daniel.

They had to leave. Somewhere far away from here. Where no one knew them. Where Regina was free.

That's when she saw the horse, spooked and out of control, without thinking she jumped on Rocicante and grabbed the young girl. The girl, Snow, was clearly terrified but had the thrill of riding in her eyes, the total freedom it gives you. In that moment she didn't see Snow, she saw her and Daniel's daughter after her first riding lesson.

The revelations, Snow is a young princess, her father King Leopold, recently widowed don't register with Regina. She does not care who she saved. Who her father is. She saw someone in danger and acted on instinct. Not dreaming of the consequences it would have.

The words, marriage proposal, contract whatever you wish to call it have Regina feeling sick and she knows that this is her last chance.

She runs to the stable. They have to leave now.

She is distraught and Daniel can barely calm her down. She needs this. She needs them. She doesn't care about anything else. Life won't be easy and she knows she will have to adjust, but just as she can't appreciate the life of a stable boy, Daniel can't appreciate the hell she has been living in for the past eighteen years.

She hears a movement. Snow. Damnit. She's only young, she won't tell, Regina asks her to keep quiet. Mutters something about love.

It's too late. Her mother knows. For a moment though Regina thinks she may have been too harsh on her mother. She walks to Daniel, motioning him to follow her, tells him that to be a parent means doing what's best for a child.

Daniel nods, he understands that, and allows himself to believe that maybe they have both underestimated Cora.

He sees Regina smiling, a wide and innocent smile. Gods he loves that woman.

That's when he feels his chest ache. Cora has his heart in his hands.

She crushes it

Regina runs to Daniel, clutching his head. Willing for some miracle. Not entertaining the possibility he is dead.

She doesn't know how long she stays there. Crying for the future they never had.

/

It's years later, in the graveyard of hell, when she finally feels like she can move on. She's here, alongside Snow, and the irony is not lost on either of them. His grave. A simple grey slab, Daniel Colter etched onto it is not much. It does nothing to highlight how much she meant to him, how much he still does. It's enough though. More than enough. He's happy. He moved on. For that Regina is relieved, happy. Part of her, the young princess who had believed in love, in hope, wished to see him again. If only to say thank you. She hopes that wherever he is. He will hear her.

Daniel Colter,

You'll be in my heart, always.

 **Thank you for reading and let me know what you thought. I'm planning on making this into a series and doing it roughly in chronological order (so Mal is next at the moment) if you have suggestions on doing it differently let me know! Clare x**


End file.
